Head Over Feet
by ilovemuffincakes
Summary: Tawni Hart does NOT fall in love. There has to be a law against it, there just has to. Tawni/Sonny femslash, don't like, don't read. rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N:** I don't know why I'm so obsessed with songfics lately, but that's all I seem to be able to write. The song is Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette. My first SWAC fic, and I have another one coming soon, but all my SWAC fics will be Tawni/Sonny unless I get a good idea for any other pairing. Read and review, folks. Toodles! ;D

**Disclaimer: Sorry people, I don't own SWAC. :/**

Tawni Hart does NOT fall in love. She just doesn't. There has to be a law against it, there just has to.

But then…Why does every little thing you say and do make my heart stop?

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

Sonny Munroe, what are you doing to me? I used to be a self-absorbed diva by nature and now it's forced. I only act this way now to hide what's really happening; I'm starting to _care_ about someone other than myself. Not only do I care about you, Sonny, I-I _love_ you.

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

This isn't fair. I hate acting like a bitch to you because I do care, I really do and you deserve so much better than that and I'm sorry. I don't want to be this Tawni Hart anymore, I want to be good enough for you but I'm too scared of rejection because you know what? Tawni Hart is really just a spoiled brat whose parents bought her things to show their love. Big, expensive birthday bashes with lots of famous people, a shiny pink Cadillac, all the hottest styles. But not once did I feel loved. Tolerated, liked, even; but not loved. And then you show up and the first thing you do is hug me and tell me how pretty I am and how much you look up to me. I acted like a diva, disgusted with the fact that you were touching me and pushing you away, but if you could've looked into my mind right then you would've seen how happy I was.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

I'm pretty sure I've been "fixing my hair" for about half an hour when you walk into the dressing room, looking quite pissed off. Sighing, I turn in my chair and ask you what he did this time, secretly listening intently. I am wondering to myself if anyone has ever listened to you, like _actually_ listened to you, because the way you talk makes it seems like no one ever does. You talk so fast, like you're trying to get the entire story in before I tune you out, but I would never do that to you. But you don't know that, so you figure I'm not listening and trail off, frustrated. I say, "Well?!" You jump and show a slightly shocked face and I smirk just a little.

"Well what?"

I roll my eyes, because it should be obvious what I'm talking about, and reply "Finish what you started dipstick!" I didn't mean to be rude but that's the way you think I am and I have to keep up this façade or you'll know something's up.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

You're slightly shocked that I want to listen to you, but nevertheless, you continue. "Oh…Uh…He was just being a jerk. Why-Why do you care? I mean, you've never cared before…" These words tear me in half. Forgetting to keep my diva-Tawni face on, I make my way over to the couch and sit beside you. You're studying your shoes and I'm sure you're trying not to cry.

"Sonny look at me." You look up and yes, you are biting back tears, I can see it. It kills me to know that it's my fault. "Do you really think I don't care about anything you say?" You nod hesitantly and I feel horrible for making you feel like that. "Well I do, okay? I do. I care more about what you say than anyone else. All of my fans tell me how pretty I am all the time, but the only time it ever means anything is when it comes from you. And every time you and Chad get in a fight and you complain to me about it, I'm listening, I swear to God I'm listening. I'm pretty sure I have every Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe fight you've ever recapped for me committed to memory. So don't _ever_ think I don't care about what you say, Sonny Munroe."

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

You're just staring at me now, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, and I really wish you would say something, _anything_ to make this less awkward. You move your mouth a bit like you're going to say something, but it just flutters closed and I'm wondering why it's so hard to accept that I care about what you say, because it doesn't seem like a really big deal. "Why only me? And why do you always act like you don't care if you really do?" you ask, confused.

I wrap an arm around your shoulder and answer, "Be-because you're my best friend, Sonny. And I act like I don't care because if people were to _know_ that I care about you I would get a lot of crap for it because Tawni Hart cares about Tawni Hart and no one else. And I'm obviously doing a good job hiding it because _you_ didn't even know until I told you just now and it's weird because I have never actually cared about anyone and then you come along and BAM! I all of a sudden I'm captivated by every word that comes out of your mouth and it's really confusing and-" I just realized that I'm rambling so I shut up but now you're looking at me like I'm crazy and I can't believe I totally just word vomited like that.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience_

I stand up and walk quickly to my vanity and pretend to fix my hair, watching you discreetly in the mirror. Weird thing is, you're grinning like a fool. I'm wondering if maybe I missed something when you wander this way and you're still grinning and I'm completely lost because you should be as confused about this as I am. I just told you that I'm captivated by every word you say and you're smiling and I don't get it. You place your hand on my shoulder and spin me around to face you and I'm a little worried because you have a look on your face that says you know something. Despite my confusion I smile at you and ask, "What's up?"

"You're captivated by every word that comes out of my mouth? Is that your way of saying you like me?" You answer my question with another, more horrifying one. That smug smile is still on your face and I just _know_ that you know, but just in case you don't, I'll play dumb.

"Wh-what are you talking about? You're a-a girl! I like boys!" Not the best defense, but it works.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long_

"Oh come _on_, Tawni. I see the way you look at me. And you telling me how much you value what I say was the last bit of proof I needed. You have a crush on me, admit it." Oh Sonny, you are too smart for your own good.

I pull my fingers through my hair hastily and take a shaky breath. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Are you happy now, Sonny? Are you? Because of you I'm falling apart. I can't think about anyone but you, I can't stop staring at you, I can't stop wishing I could hold you and tell you how _damn _much I love you, because I _do_, Sonny, I love you so much it hurts, and I've never loved anyone but myself. This is all so confusing and I don't…I don't know what to do. It's so hard to keep acting like my "normal" self around you because all I want to do is scream that I love you more than anything in the world. E-ever since the day we met I've been falling slowly but surely in love with you and I-I don't know why. You're a girl, a straight girl no less, and I thought I was straight too, but then you came along and now I don't know what I am anymore…" My unexpected rant ends and you're looking so incredibly shocked that I'm almost scared, but this is what you wanted, right? You wanted me to pour my heart out and I did, so you can't be upset with me, right?

_I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now_

You're not looking at me, oh God, what have I done? The tears threaten to fall and for the first time in a while, I let them. I race to the bathroom that we share, shutting and locking the door and collapsing on the floor. I sob like I have never sobbed before, not even when I realized how unwanted I really was at home. Nothing has ever hurt me so much and I'm so pissed off and depressed and-and _sad_, because I should've known better than to tell you just because you asked, I should've stuck to playing dumb. I'm also kind of mad at you for asking, because why would you ask if you knew you wouldn't like the answer?

"Tawni?" I squeal and jump because she scared the crap out of me, but otherwise I don't make a sound. "C'mon Tawni, open the door. I'm not mad at you, I swear." You're muffled voice reassures me and I unlock the door and back away from it so you can come in. You enter the bathroom, closing the door and sitting across from me with your back against the wall. "Tawni I…I wasn't upset. Not even for a second. Shocked, maybe. But not upset. I just never expected you to actually own up to it, that's all." You smirk at me and the gesture is so cute that I just have to smile. "I was actually really hoping you would say that you had a crush on me because…Well…I love you too. Although I have to admit, I don't always love your attitude…"

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
__It's all your fault_

My smile melts into a watery grin and I giggle. "Well I'll change that, I promise. Only for you, though. Everyone else gets the original Tawni Hart." You chuckle and roll your eyes because you know that I wouldn't change completely and I just know that me and you, we're gonna last.

* * *

**Mmkay, I love you people who read my fics, I really do, but it sucks if you don't review because then I think you don't like my stories, so please review! :]**

* * *


End file.
